


Hoping

by immortalje



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both hoped for things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping

**Author's Note:**

> 1) These were written for my (never completed) prompt table at the "20_est_relships" community on Livejournal.  
> 2) Prompt #10: Hope  
> 3) Thanks to Ash/Jack Vale for beta reading :D  
> 4) This was originally posted to livejournal in 2007

  
**Dean’s PoV**   


If someone asked him what he'd hope for, he'd laugh them off and say he already had everything he needed and that he was living in the moment, not the future and anyway, he didn't do chick flick moments.

But he had hopes for the future. He hoped that one day they would get the demon that had killed their mother, he hoped that when he retired from hunting he would be happy with the life he'd built himself and he hoped that he would spend the rest of his life with Spencer Reid. He hoped that he would be able to spend weeks and months and years at a time with his lover instead of being parted for so long. Only he didn't think about it, because hope had nothing to do with what he was doing.

  
**Spencer's PoV**   


He could see Dean's hopes in his eyes every time he saw him after a long absence, every quiet moment between them, after making love and every time Dean had to say goodbye again. Spencer had hopes for the future as well, but there were only two things that were really important. The first was that Dean actually lived long enough to retire and the second that everything Dean hoped for became true, because he more than deserved it after all he had already done.

And he would be more than satisfied if what he hoped for became true because he didn't want to imagine life without Dean. What life with Dean would be like didn't really matter as long it had Dean in it.

  
**The End**   



End file.
